


Dance Dance Dance

by Polka



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	Dance Dance Dance

（一）

大伙儿都知道One Two是个直男，不能再直的那种——直得就跟杵在议会大厦门口的那根飘着英国国旗的旗杆一样。  
也正如所有正常性向的英国男人，One Two最喜欢的是腰细波大腿长的正点美妞，此外，他还对肤色有点儿小偏好，这么说吧，比起Cheryl Cole来，他更中意又黑又辣的Rihanna，要是再有副低沉销魂的嗓子，噢，堪称完美。   
所以当他的好兄弟Bob，没错，就是那个平头又满脸胡茬的Handsome Bob，坐在副座上，用那双能让所有女人融化的眼睛认真看着他，小声对他说自己在进监狱前的最后一晚不要什么脱衣舞娘姐妹花，要的是他的时候，One Two真心觉得，这他妈是个糟透了的笑话。  
但他还是笑了，呵呵呵呵，一个人这么干笑了半分钟，也没等到Bob露出那副他所期待的“没错老兄我就是跟你开个玩笑”的神情。  
操。  
One Two才意识到，这家伙大概是认真的。

如果这个世界上存在着好人认证机构的话，One Two绝对无需造假就能拿到本证书——从小学时候把流浪动物捡回家去照顾，到中学义务去福利院帮忙，再到每年必定参与的慈善捐款和社区服务，大概全英国也找不出一个比他更富有社会责任感和爱心的帮派分子。  
One Two是个好人，好人容易心软。  
他可恨透了自己这一点。  
于是等到Bob如愿以偿地整个人贴在他胸口，把圆溜溜的脑袋埋在他颈窝里，满头短毛和脸上的胡茬蹭得他脖子发痒，两只手还紧紧搂住他的腰不放，腻乎得像个娘们儿似的跳那支舞时，One Two一边忍着要把身上体温灼热的男人推开的冲动，一边拼命劝说自己：一支舞，就一支舞而已，Bob是他的好兄弟，Bob有五年要待在牢房里头，到时候这家伙爱怎么搞怎么搞——反正那儿都是些壮汉。  
只要熬过了这支舞，他的任务就算完成了。

第二天，好人One Two就有点后悔。  
当所有人都在为Bob走了狗屎运没进监狱而开心的时候，只有他看着Bob笑得跟个孩子似的脸，觉得心头上有块本来很快能被搬走的石头，就这么继续压在了那儿，沉甸甸的，令人发慌。  
天知道，他可是看在五年寂寞牢狱生活的份上才答应了这个荒唐请求。  
作为一个帮派硬汉，在地下舞厅搂着男人跳贴面舞这种事情说出去可真让人发笑，足够瞬间毁掉他建立了多年的英伟形象。  
而该死的Bob却还要得寸进尺地继续往他心上扔石子——自从那天晚上之后，Bob便似乎启动了某种模式，也毫不掩饰自己想要什么了——他盯着他的眼神不再遮遮掩掩，偶尔还暗示他或者开些暧昧玩笑，还他妈的开始送礼物给他——从订阅全年的时尚先生杂志，到Andrew Christian的基佬内裤。在生日那天，他还收到了一束花，一束红得跟火似的玫瑰，配着张字条，上面写着，愿意和我再跳一支舞吗？  
“会送花给男人的妞真不错，老兄。”花店男孩冲他挤挤眼。  
他穿着居家的破T恤和格子短裤，站在家门口，怀里捧着一大束玫瑰花，手里攥着那张纸条，脸立刻涨得通红，说不出是愤怒，还是尴尬。  
是的，我们直得跟旗杆似的直男One Two先生，平生第一次，被一个男人追求了。

 

（二）

Handsome Bob一向很吃得开。在得知他是个基佬之前，One Two觉得这小子完全是个左右逢源的花花公子，而且重点是——妞都喜欢他，或许是因为他长了一张甜心脸，又或许是他那认真又天真的眼神和软绵绵令人发痒的口音。  
事实证明，除了女人，这家伙对男人也挺有一套。  
那天接到有新活儿干的电话之后，One Two带着Mumbles，Fred和Cookie去了派对，和Stella刚接完头回到大厅，便看见Bob穿着件修身牛仔衬衫，扣子一直解开到了胸口，懒洋洋叉着长腿坐在沙发靠背上，俯下身将嘴唇凑近派对主人Bertie的耳朵，笑着在说些什么。那距离近到律师先生可怜的耳朵根都开始泛红。当Bob满不在乎地跳坐进沙发里，几乎是倚在对方腿上输好自己的电话号码，将手机递回之后，Bertie涨红了脸，露出一副不思议的神情，仿佛捡到了块天上掉下来的小甜饼。

“嘿，那个害你坐了两年牢，又差点让我进去的家伙，这回可逃不掉了。” Bob往嘴里扔了颗口香糖，笑眯眯地走过来，“大律师知道内奸是谁，我约了他后天吃饭。”  
这个基佬模式全开的Bob是怎么回事？  
而且，约他吃饭？  
One Two也经常约人吃饭，凡是会以Bertie这种眼神看着他的妞，最后准是吃到床上去。  
他可半点儿也不想知道他好兄弟的性生活是什么状况。基本上，他已经有半个月没怎么搭理过Bob，联想起那天晚上，那支舞，那个让人难熬的距离，和之后那些莫名其妙的追求，队友变基友的感觉真他妈糟透了。要知道在这之前他可不止跟Bob淋过一次浴，脱得精光，满不在意地遛着鸟，他还仔细打量过小Bob并乐呵呵地发表过评价，天啊，他甚至还开玩笑地捏过Bob的屁股。  
人生啊，真是越想越绝望。

“我保证只是吃饭。”似乎看透了他在想什么，Bob将脑袋凑过来，笑得一脸暧昧。  
他赶忙向后退去，却发现自己已经是背靠着墙角，像只被猎手捕获的动物般无法再动弹半步。  
“你不喜欢的话，我就不去。” Bob压低了声音，语气柔软得像是恋人间的呢喃，暗绿色双眼以令人尴尬的距离盯着他，认真扫着他脸上的每一丝表情，接着，这家伙就又咧嘴笑起来，热的呼吸带着口香糖的甜味轻喷在他下巴上，他能看到那微启的嘴唇内侧泛着的水光，红得像熟透了的野莓一样，丰润，漂亮，汁水充沛。  
所以，Bob平时就是用这张嘴吸男人的老二？  
那时候他也会是这么一副傻兮兮又略带期盼的表情？也是这么小心翼翼又摇着尾巴试图讨好？他是在上面那个，还是下面那个？他喜欢……  
不，等等，自己在想什么？   
火从耳背开始燃烧起来，随着脑袋里浮现出的画面。One Two愣在那儿，为自己的不恰当联想感到羞耻，尤其是这联想的主角此刻就贴在他跟前，和他视线交汇，眼神里有细小的火焰在闪烁。操，在他脑袋里的那个Bob已经热火朝天地演起了基佬小黄片，完全无法打住。  
好在很快，Stella的到来就拯救了他，正好赶在了假想的Bob将自己脱到浑身赤裸之前。  
“One Two？我忘了把这个给你。”   
美人儿你来得真是时候，One Two顿时心怀无限感激，赶忙推开压在面前的Bob，去将写着行动时间和地点的纸条接了过来，揣进上衣口袋里，又迅速伸手拉住了正准备离开的Stella，不顾对方惊异的眼神，握紧她的手，用拇指抚了下手背——小巧、圆润，皮肤细腻而光滑，谢天谢地，这才是正常世界，才是他，One Two，一个帮派硬汉所喜欢的类型。

被拨到一旁去的Bob站定之后，挠了挠光秃秃的脑袋，有点委屈地看着他，等到Stella不动声色地将手抽开，转身踩着高跟鞋轻摆腰肢离去，才又开了口。  
“好吧，这妞也挺正。”那语气里带着小小的失望。  
“不过如果你哪天想开了，欢迎随时来找我。”  
感觉到自己的手也被轻摸了一把，One Two立刻以警告的眼神瞪向Bob，大概只有他自己知道，这眼神是多么的心虚。

 

（三）

Bob挂掉电话，踹了一脚面前的沙发，脚趾头正好蹬到了硬邦邦的木头边缘，疼得嗷了一声，整个人变得更加沮丧。  
听到动静，Mumbles的视线离开手上的报纸，瞥向了他，看到的是一个难得满脸失落的Bob。  
“让我猜猜，One Two跟那火辣的小会计睡了？”  
Bob默不出声。  
“兄弟，加油，祝你好运。”Mumbles耸耸肩。  
事实上Mumbles感到有点惋惜，因为他想不出还有哪个人对One Two能有Bob的半分好。要知道，在One Two蹲监狱的整整两年里，是Bob每周六次去照顾他年老多病的母亲直到她去世，也是Bob向大伙儿凑钱安葬了她，为了付医药费和请保姆，Bob同时打了三份工——白天在工地搬砖头，晚上在酒吧当酒保，再加上团伙偶尔行动的一丁点收入，才勉强够用——One Two可没给留下半个子儿的存款。  
在One Two出狱那天，Bob帮他把没人住的家里打扫得干干净净，地板拖得锃亮，买了牛奶和面包放在冰箱里，然后还去理了个发刮了个胡子，换了身新衬衫，等在监狱大门口。  
结果One Two出来的第一句话是，哈哈，Bob，你怎么跟个黑炭似的。  
唉，楞货，不识好歹，Mumbles是真觉得惋惜。

刚才的电话那一头是One Two懒洋洋的说话声音，关于明早的行动，一切已经准备就绪。  
“那么，明天见，Bob。”  
故意的冷淡，而不是自己所熟悉的“嘿兄弟准备好你的枪明儿我们大干一场。”  
而且Bob能隐约听到Stella在一旁的轻笑声，还有One Two忍着的笑意。他们在干什么？晚上10点，在One Two的家里。  
就算再有自知之明，亲耳听到这档事，原来还是会觉得沮丧。Bob趴进沙发，将脸埋在柔软的靠垫里，轻轻叹了口气。

第二天One Two见到的Bob顶着个黑眼圈，面无表情，精神难得地颓靡。  
他皱起眉头，从上衣口袋里掏出几块钱，递给Bob。  
“去买杯咖啡，等会儿我们要干场大的，你这样可不行。”  
“放心吧，”Bob朝着他挤出个笑容，低头将货车发动起来，“我可是全伦敦最棒的司机。”

事实证明重型货车的威力值相当不错，Bob“最棒司机”的称号也不是吹牛皮——装着700万钞票的轿车被准确地撞飞到了路边，翻了几圈，拖着一连串与地面摩擦生出的漂亮火花。等到他们的货车稳稳当当地在一旁停好，One Two率先跳下车，走过去捣碎了车窗玻璃，往里头看了一眼——两个俄国佬瘫在其中，看起来已经毫无抵抗能力。  
真轻松。  
One Two一边想着，一边伸手去拎后座那几个黑色手提箱。  
愉快的心情持续到那个瘦一点儿的俄国佬睁开眼睛，并伸手按住One Two脑袋的时刻为止。  
很快，野火帮的成员们就意识到这次的活可绝不像上次那么简单——Mumbles和Bob冲过去，用了五分钟才把One Two从那双钳子一样有力的手臂中捞回来，刚要抱住箱子开车跑路，俄国瘦子就拎着把看起来相当牛逼的冲锋枪，从被砸烂的车窗里钻了出来，冲到他们面前，一头扎进驾驶座。  
车不受控制地冲进了街对面的一家修理店，车头撞扁在一堆铁罐里。One Two捂着流血的脑袋推开车门时，面对的是黑洞般的枪口和刚才那个死瘦子以及另一个大个头看似礼貌的笑容。  
天知道，他们此刻最先进的武器只有一把小手枪，和一支质量还行的高尔夫球杆。  
该死的Stella，竟然介绍这么危险的活。

One Two抱紧怀里的箱子，视线扫过面前的人以及那杆正对着自己的枪，感觉到额头正在冒出冷汗，心脏也不听话地乱跳起来。然而，在等他想好下一步动作之前，Bob就举着支球杆从侧面直接冲了上去，对着举枪的家伙一顿狠敲，动作迅速而激烈。  
“你们快走！”  
Handsome Bob也有这么神武的时候，尽管此时他套着只傻兮兮的肉色丝袜，脸颊还带着擦伤的淤痕，造型活像个从屏幕里跳出来的喜剧演员，只有脸上的表情认真而急切。将对手敲倒在地后，那难缠的家伙又立刻爬起来，抱住了他的腿，一口咬了上去。  
疯子，这些疯掉的俄国佬。  
“你们先走，我解决掉这家伙就跟上。”看到One Two还愣在原地，Bob又赶忙对着他喊。  
没办法，只能这样了。One Two朝他点了点头，抱着钱，转身就向着前门跑出去，Mumbles紧随其后。  
刚踏出修理店被撞坏的大门，尖锐刺耳的警车声音就好死不死地在不远处响起。  
一边在心里咒骂，One Two一边撒腿狂奔起来。

那天晚些时候，One Two和Mumbles对坐在俱乐部里，头缠纱布，脸上贴满OK绷，直愣愣盯着桌上放着的两个完好无损的黑色手提箱。  
先开始叹气的是One Two。  
为了这两箱子钱，更准确点儿来说，应该是为了掩护自己，Bob又被条子逮住了。  
虽然不愿意承认，但Bob举着球杆冲上去那一瞬间的眼神里写满了“为你挨点儿枪子也不算什么”的决心，如果那时候Bob向他求婚，大概他都会立刻答应。  
可怜的Bob，他的好兄弟Bob。  
One Two想着，又叹了口气。

 

（四）

Bob从警局被保释出来已经是一周之后的事了。  
One Two开着车等在门口，看见Bob眼圈青黑胡子拉碴地走出警局大门，先是将抄在口袋里的手伸出，凑到鼻子边上，用力嗅了嗅衣袖，似乎在确认自己是不是臭烘烘的，然后抬头瞥见了他，立刻笑得跟只终于找到了主人的宠物犬似的。  
One Two迎上去，揉了揉他脑袋，然后伸手搂住他肩膀。  
“别担心，Bertie应该有办法。”这话说得并没有太多底气，他还记得Bertie皱眉的神情，事情摆明了是一个大麻烦。  
但Bob似乎心情不错，在他的手搭上肩头时候，Bob先是愣了一下，随即就散发出了几乎能感染附近整条街的愉快气场。  
那只是一个小小的动作而已，One Two对于自己起到的作用感到不可思议。要是能让Bob永远这么开心下去该多好，可庭审就定在十天以后，这次指控要是判下来，这家伙至少得在牢里待七年。  
想起Bertie举着卷宗一脸为难的模样，One Two将Bob的肩膀又搂紧了点儿。

“约…约会？！”Mumbles差点将还没来得及咽下的咖啡一口喷出来。  
他上下打量着One Two，目光惊诧，仿佛对方说的不是约会，而是要去变性。  
One Two站在那儿，双手抱胸，脸跟他现在的心情一样揪成了一团。看见Mumbles如此的反应，他马上摇了摇头要转过身去离开此地。  
“操，早知道不找你商量了。”  
“等等，你真想和Bob约会？”Mumbles还是觉得这件事不可置信。  
“没错，快帮我出出主意，” One Two的语气不耐烦又尴尬，似乎是不想再重复第二遍，“你知道， Bob大概没几天好日子过了，我得让他开开心心的。”  
紧接着他又怕被误会般地补充了一句，“这可不影响我是个直男的事实。”  
Mumbles觉得自己此刻的表情旁人看来一定精彩，因为短短几分钟他就经历了从惊讶到好笑又到有点欣慰的复杂心理变化，不过这儿没有旁人，只有一个陷入深深苦恼的直男One Two。  
“所以你想知道Bob喜欢什么？”  
跳贴面舞，看时尚先生杂志，买基佬内裤，呵呵，自己好像知道不少。One Two突然就回忆起了那段被追求的日子。  
“我的建议，找他吃顿饭，看个电影，他想的话就再跳支舞，Bob很容易满足的。” Mumbles冲着One Two耸耸肩，表示这已经是他能给出的最佳建议。

于是那天晚上，One Two拎着两袋外卖食物——里头装了两杯可乐、12寸的培根Pizza、薯片、烤鸡翅和苹果馅饼，抱着三盒录像带——他逛遍了出租店也不知道该选什么，于是在热门区随手拿了部黑帮片，还有部恐怖片和喜剧片，忐忑地按下了Bob公寓的门铃。  
看到Bob穿着件皱巴巴的格子衬衫和运动长裤，揉着眼睛打开门时，One Two就已经后悔了。  
但比起去影院看电影，去餐厅吃饭，他个人还是偏向选择这种更低调的方式。  
记住，责任。他在心里暗暗对自己说，这是你的责任。

Bob倚在门口，疑惑地仰头看着他，一张完全没搞清楚是什么状况的脸。  
One Two赶紧晃了晃手里装食物的袋子，努力让自己放轻松，然后说出了准备已久的台词：“我家停电了，实在没什么消遣，你介意我借用下你家的录像机和电视么？”  
重点是要自然——借口自然、笑容自然、语气自然、语速适中。  
他做到了吗？  
Bob笑了——他经常笑，可是哪种是虚伪的，哪种是发自内心的，One Two一眼就能分辨出来，这次应该是开心的那种，没错。  
One Two松了口气。  
Bob伸手接过了那两袋沉甸甸的食物，侧身示意他跟着进来，并顺手关上了门。

 

（五）

他们最后选了那部喜剧片。  
One Two用眼角余光留意着身边的Bob，而对方正抱着薯片和可乐杯蜷在沙发角落，聚精会神地盯着电视屏幕，从头到尾肩膀颤动着笑个不停，于是One Two也跟着笑。  
实际上也没那么好笑，One Two琢磨着，但笑总是不会错的。  
感谢上帝，让人类拥有笑容。

不知道为什么，他能感觉到Bob今天刻意跟自己保持着距离——无论是眼神交汇的次数，搭话的次数，还是此刻他俩之间空着的一大截沙发，都说明着这个问题——他已经做好了被黏住不放的准备，但现在看来，似乎并不会有此困扰。  
奇怪。  
他偷偷瞥向Bob，这小子正低头认真啜着可乐吸管，看不出有何心事。  
感觉到视线，Bob朝着他侧过脸来。  
糟糕，One Two想，Bob现在不开心——他望向自己，笑容僵硬地凝固在脸上，眉眼间先是对于被注视的询问，随即像意识到了什么，抿紧嘴唇转开目光，又再度低下头去。是自己做错了什么吗？   
将可乐杯放在面前散满食物看起来乱糟糟的矮桌上，Bob用双手抱住脑袋，将脸埋进臂弯里，突然地深深叹了口气。  
“没事，反正本来我也是该进去的。你不用勉强来看我。”  
“Bob，我没有……”这情绪转变太快了，One Two觉得自己有点跟不上节奏。  
“你能来我很开心，但是下次不用了，谢谢你。”Bob用掌心搓着他那可怜的板寸头，声音被刻意压低，但难掩沮丧。  
他能赶快收好录像带把Bob丢在这儿关门跑人吗？不，他当然不能。所以One Two只能凑过去，将一只手搭上Bob肩膀，准备向对方解释他并没有勉强自己——这是真的，事实上，看到Bob开心，他也打心底里觉得挺愉快，天知道是哪点触到了Bob的神经，大概基佬的神经就是要比平常人更纤细点儿。  
“One Two，”Bob抬眼从指缝中窥着他，又哀叹了一声，“你真是个要不得的老好人。”

如果要问One Two当时为什么没有避开Bob接下来的那个吻，他大概会这么解释：因为时间不够。  
实际上等他反应过来被吻住的时候，从脑袋里迸出的第一个念头是，哦，嘴唇好软。  
第二个念头是，我得躲开。  
当Bob用手臂环住他脖子，企图加深这个吻时，第三个念头又随之迸出来——随他去吧。  
他想他压根拒绝不了Bob，这家伙有着小狗般的眼神，这家伙为了自己可以什么都不顾，这家伙能因为自己撒的一丁点糖而甜上一整个礼拜，这家伙可是Handsome Bob——如果他此刻推开他，不，他不能推开他。  
他张开嘴让Bob的舌头滑进来，起初还是谨慎试探，在发现并未被拒之门外之后，才开始尽情吸吮，那感觉意外地还行，至少他没觉得恶心。  
电视里发出女主角吵闹的笑声，但没人再关注剧情。  
Bob闻起来有股松木味儿，大概是他沐浴液的味道。而他的嘴唇附近则散发出刚才的薯片调味料香味，还有混着柑橘和罗勒清香的须后水味——天知道，他整个人闻起来都棒极了。One Two嗅着这味道，有种被洗脑后的恍惚感，他伸出手去搂住Bob的腰，另一只手按住了他的后脑勺，将对方固定在手掌里，随后探出舌尖，沿着那两片漂亮的厚嘴唇轮廓舔了一圈，他没错过Bob可爱的小反应——这家伙的身体僵住了片刻，大概是没想到One Two会对自己这么做，当然，One Two自己也他妈的想不到。  
见鬼，和男人接吻的滋味还不赖，甚至新鲜极了。  
他撩起Bob那件棉质皱衬衫的底襟，将手探进去，掌下是一片光滑紧实的皮肤，带着肌肉的坚硬感，并不像女人那么柔软，再向前去，可以摸到虽然线条不算明显但还是能被分辨出的腹肌。他看过不少次Bob的身体，可压根没想到过摸起来是这样的触感，暖和又坚实——一具健康漂亮、令人愉悦的身体，虽然它属于一个男人，但是，管他呢。  
然而在One Two将舌头压进他好兄弟的唇间，手继续向上滑动的时候，Bob开始小幅地挣扎起来，把脑袋拼命往后挪，手指用力按在他腕上。  
One Two不得不中止了这个感觉还不错的吻，莫名其妙地看着面前的人——不知道这小子又犯什么傻，自己这次可是百般投入，还渐入佳境。  
“好了，够了。”Bob的声音有点沙哑，诱人得像新鲜出炉的蜂蜜松饼，带着他刚刚仔细品尝过的甜软和渴望，跟说出的这句话里的涵义截然不同。  
接着，Bob探头亲了下他的脸颊，就跟哄小孩睡觉似的，亲脸颊。  
“谢谢你。”Bob说。  
One Two想用力拍拍自己的脑袋，如果这不是做梦，必定他们两个人之间有一个人傻了。

 

（六）

One Two花了一整天的时间来想这个问题：Bob喜欢他，他们接吻了，感觉还不错，Bob拒绝继续。  
其中的逻辑他实在不懂。  
这问题像群黄蜂在他脑袋里嗡嗡乱撞，令他整日都心烦意燥，直到晚上在酒吧碰见了Mumbles。  
Mumbles扔下手里的扑克牌朝着One Two走过来时，满脸都是好奇，“昨晚怎样？”  
“还行。”One Two有一肚子话想说，却只能挤出这两个字。  
“什么叫还行？”Mumbles眼睛闪闪发光，“麻烦具体点。”  
“就按你的建议。”One Two可从没意识到自己的老相识有如此八卦的一面，就像他一直都没发现Bob是个同性恋，喜欢的还是他——这真是个陌生的世界，他只想叹口气以表忧伤。  
“吃饭？看电影？跳舞？”Mumbles并没有因为忧郁的表情而放过他。  
“除了跳舞。”  
“滚床单？”  
“呸。”  
“接吻？”  
“……”  
“看不出来，你小子还能玩这套。”Mumbles伸手过来拍了拍他肩膀，压低声音继续问，“感觉如何？”  
“滚，我这回真已经尽力了。但是……”  
“说。”  
“他看起来可不怎么开心。”One Two忍不住说出了困惑，因为Mumbles正认真地看着他，或许这家伙能帮忙分析下这纠结了他一整天的问题——大概全世界谁都比他要更懂Bob。  
Mumbles微微皱起眉，似乎是对结果感到不太满意。他把手交叉在胸口，来回踱起步子，摆出一副思索的表情，在走到第五个来回时，突然恍然大悟般拍起掌。  
“我都忘了，你前阵子和那小会计搞上了吧？”  
“嗯？”  
看见One Two疑惑的眼神，Mumbles摇头，“这就跟不要动别人的女人一个道理，不过我估计你也不懂这道理。”  
“操，睡个屁。谁说的？”  
“行动前一天Bob打电话时听到的，你说呢。”  
One Two低下头仔细搜刮脑袋，好不容易才想起来那天晚上发生过什么。  
“她只是来给我送晚宴邀请函。”他语气有点恼火，“我们约在Bertie办的慈善晚宴上交货。操。”  
Mumbles同情地耸了耸肩膀，“这事儿你只能自己搞定。”

所以等到第二天中午站在Bob公寓门口时，One Two挠着后脑勺，吐出一连串叹息。  
他用了一整个上午想了不下十种方法，比如开门见山型的“嘿Bob我和Stella没什么你放心"，或者委婉暗示型的“说起来那天Stella过来给我送邀请函我们还提到Blabla”，但在选择最佳方案的同时，他甚至不知道自己为什么要向Bob解释这件事——这感觉像是背着对方偷了情，虽然他和Bob之间压根就没有任何需要对彼此忠诚的关系。  
但是，唉，如果Bob是因为这个而介意，那就解释清楚吧。  
作为一个有责任感又容易心软的好人，One Two觉得自己必须把这件事处理好。  
他长长地呼了口气，按下门铃的红色按钮。

Bob过了会儿才来开门，肩膀上搭着条毛巾，穿着件洗得泛白的旧T恤，挽着裤脚，看起来像个正在帮餐馆擦桌子洗碗的穷酸大学生。  
“你在忙什么？”One Two盯着那条毛巾，讪讪地开口。  
“整理收拾下东西，”Bob抬手抹了下额头的汗，朝他小心地微笑，“如果真进去了，我想退掉这间公寓，我问过Mumbles了，东西可以先放他那儿。”  
“你也可以放我家。”One Two顿时感到了焦虑，焦虑得不是先帮Bob打消这个“会坐牢”的悲观念头，而是希望比起Mumbles，Bob能先来找他商量——要是放在以前，Bob肯定会这么做。该死的疏离感，One Two忿忿地想，这感觉可真他妈糟糕。

“不用麻烦……”  
Bob的话还没说完就被打断。  
“一点也不麻烦。”One Two知道自己的语气里带着不快，显得莫名其妙。  
Bob诧异地望着他，没敢接话，扬起的眉头在前额堆挤出几道深深的、略带着沮丧的抬头纹，似乎在努力思考到底哪一点惹恼了他。  
这可真他妈不像Handsome Bob。  
Handsome Bob应该圆滑而讨好地对他微笑，用浑身散发的荷尔蒙融化掉他俩之间这僵硬且冷冰冰的状态，而不是站在这儿，傻愣着，露出一副胆怯又青涩的表情。  
“操。”One Two恶狠狠地骂了一句——绝不是对Bob，而是对他自己，同时伸手去拉住Bob的胳膊，将他拽到自己跟前，低头就吻了下去。  
那感觉和上次一样温热而柔软，带着一丁点汗水的咸味，而Bob立刻像只受惊的兔子般僵在原地，一动不动。  
结束短暂的蜻蜓点水似的亲吻之后，One Two顺势将对方搂住，用手心去揉他短得扎人的头发，以对待一只金毛猎犬的方式，紧接着就开始叹气。  
他的硬汉形象和直男标签此刻肯定都在嘲笑他。  
Mumbles和Cookie也在嘲笑他。  
Bertie和Stella同样。  
可怜的大脑已经无法再继续指挥本能。本能正在耳边以不可违抗的语气发出指令——快去吻面前这傻瓜，搂住他，告诉他没什么好担心，如果有必要，就再吻他。

 

（七）

Bob闭着眼睛让One Two第三次吻他，在公寓门口的狭窄走道上。他跟捕蝴蝶一般屏着气，仿佛One Two是只误停在他身上的金斑喙凤蝶，他必须非常小心，才不会把对方给吓跑。  
他谨慎而珍惜地接受这个吻，张开嘴唇使对方舔咬得更深，让胡茬扎在自己同样毛茸茸的唇侧和下巴上。  
一个主动的吻，很难说他为此等了多久，也很难说之后还会不会发生。  
原因之一是One Two对直男形象的坚持。  
原因之二是Stella。  
原因之三是，如无意外，他就要去坐牢了。

而One Two的脑袋里此刻只剩一片空白，他将自己彻底交付给本能，以摆脱任何理智的谴责。所以把Bob拉进屋、关上门，再到一同滚倒在沙发上这一整个流程他完成得非常顺畅，一气呵成。  
将旧T恤推到胸口，将松紧运动裤拉至脚踝的动作也果断而迅速。  
然后？然后One Two就不知所措了。  
他知道怎么挑逗女人，知道如何让她们浑身酥软，他甚至可以自豪地宣布自己擅长这个。  
但男人？  
突起的喉结和平坦的胸部？  
和自己一样的老二？  
那唯一的一个洞？  
呵呵。  
一个直男从不需要面对这种问题，当直男真好。  
“跟对待那些妞应该没多大区别。”本能轻声说，似乎它也不能够确定。

One Two犹豫地看着Bob，看他漂亮的肌肉线条以及结实的胳膊和大腿，看他紧闭的眼睛和厚嘴唇，然后又想起这家伙在监狱门口接自己出来时的情形，浑身晒得黑黢黢的，后来他才知道这家伙整个白天都在工地里搬砖头，他也记得自己打开家门时发现一切都干干净净整整齐齐，冰箱里还有新买的牛奶，他还记得Bob套着肉色丝袜举着高尔夫球杆拦在俄罗斯佬面前时的眼神，以及他站在警局前的大街上反复嗅自己衣袖的傻模样。  
这家伙在自己面前从来都不是Handsome Bob，这一个Bob只有他见过，只有他认得。  
他将手探进对方底裤，轻握住那团瑟缩着的东西，像平时自慰一样帮Bob手淫，另一只手则沿着锁骨向下抚摸。  
每一丝表达愉悦的轻微颤抖都发生在他手掌下。  
被吞咽的短暂呻吟也逃不过他耳朵。  
当这具身体突然绷紧，似乎准备展开抗议时，One Two才想起来自己还欠一个解释。  
“我和Stella可什么都没发生过，”虽然和预演的不太一样，但One Two对这个时机感到满意，“至于和你，我现在很想发生点什么。”  
Bob睁开眼睛。  
“我那时候只是肚子痛。”他用沙哑的声音回答。  
One Two有点想嘲笑他，又觉得在手里还握着别人老二的情况下这么做未免太破坏气氛，于是只能憋住剩下的话，低头去吻他耳朵，并加快手腕的速度。  
这家伙身上的每个部位都是咸的，是汗水的味道。  
高潮来得相当快，Bob弓起背，绷直脖颈，低声叹息，然后就在他手里射了出来，热而浓的精液溅得满手都是，但奇怪的是，他一点儿也不觉得脏或者恶心。紧接着Bob握住他的手，往胸口的旧T恤上蹭了蹭，又拉着放回自己腿间。  
“继续。”  
One Two想，这带着荷尔蒙的嗓子可真不错。  
Bob很快就接替了他的本能继续指挥他——教他将手指挤进某处，扩张，那感觉足以颠覆他三十多年的硬汉性爱观——糙爷们也有能接纳他的部位，也可以是柔软的，最重要的是，还可以令他兴奋得发痛。  
一只手摸上他的胯部。拉链被拉开，他感受到粗糙的指腹抚摸，这多少缓解了些焦虑，但还是不够，远远不够。  
决定让所有的坚持都见鬼去之后，One Two挺着腰在手掌中摩擦自己，一边蜷曲在Bob身体里的手指，希望对方能够快点儿容纳他。那些失去控制的，粉红色的，渴望的，带着口香糖味的呻吟令他浑身发抖。  
所以当电话在One Two皱巴巴的裤子口袋里似乎是选准了时机般响起的时候，这两个人同时骂出了声。  
“别理它。”Bob说。  
“当然。”One Two回答。  
铃声止住，但过了十几秒便再次执拗地响起。  
One Two叹了口气，用闲着的手掏出电话准备关机，看到号码，却又立刻按下了接通键。  
“Bertie？”他压低自己的声音。  
“对，好，明天就可以。”  
“谢谢你。”  
Bob皱眉看着他，刚开始的那种紧张和犹豫又回到了脸上，尽管额头和鼻尖还冒着细密汗珠。  
One Two却咧开嘴笑起来。  
“你还真他妈常走狗屎运。”他伸手去摸Bob圆溜溜的脑袋，“那DA正缺钱用，我们现在可有的是钱。”

 

（八）

硬汉One Two有个男朋友。  
这件事在全伦敦的各个黑帮圈子里都引发过热议，以至于走在街上的时候，或是谈生意的时候，或是昔日兄弟碰面的时候，One Two总觉得自己像被扒光了扔在人群里一样受到瞩目。  
刚开始他的对策是尽量不在公共场合出现，接着是无视落在他身上的目光，再接着是把Bob拽着和他一起出门。  
然后他的生活就又恢复了正常，呃，除了不能再随便带妞回家，不用再自己收拾屋子，以及每周去地下舞厅的次数有点儿多之外。

 

Fin.


End file.
